


The Supernatural Trading Card Game

by Pyralis_Anacreon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Card Games, Crack, Gambling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyralis_Anacreon/pseuds/Pyralis_Anacreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wood-chipper beats everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supernatural Trading Card Game

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the S6E04, Weekend at Bobby's, "Wood-chipper kills everything."  
> Also, I really really want this card game to exist now. Somebody should get on that.

"My Wendigo counters your werewolf," Sam threw down the card and sat back, satisfied with his hand.  
"Not so fast, Sammy. I've got Fresh Blood here - your Wendigo goes crazy and rampages all over your monsters. Your Vamp Coven is destroyed." Dean smiled victoriously. Sam's Hunter was now wide open to attack. After the Hunter was gone, the Victim would be vulnerable and Dean would win.  
Sam played a Witch next, used her ability to hex two of Dean's monsters to sleep, and then played a Shtriga to kill them both.  
Dean's Crossroads Demon sent out three hellhounds to take down Sam's Shtriga. He then used the Deal ability to offer Sam a deal; his hunter for the chance to draw four more cards, and then end of Dean's turn.  
Sam took the deal. His Hunter was sent to the Pit (more final than just the Graveyard, unless one of them drew a Host of Angels) and he picked four more cards from his deck. He smiled, and played one more Hunter. Dean cursed his luck. But since the rules were that Hunters had to be played first in a turn and then the turn had to end, Sam couldn't set up any more defenses.  
"Rush," Dean set the area card down. He could now do twice as much with his turn. He laid out nearly his entire hand; the Vamp Coven, the Skinwalker Pack, two Black Dogs, a Ghoul, A Poltergeist, and a Shapeshifter. Hunters were difficult to get rid of without a Crossroads Demon. It took at least three monsters to damage one enough. Sam would have to have a whole arsenal of Hunter Weapons in his hand to fight off this many, with such varied weaknesses.  
Dean smiled.  
"Not so fast," Sam said. "I've got a counter," he smiled widely, and picked one card from his hand. Dean didn't like the look on Sam's face. "Woodchipper."  
Shit! "I hate that card!" Dean snarled, throwing down his hand. "Woodchipper kills everything."  
"Yep. So unless you've got a Host of Angels, an Angel, or a Crossroads King, pay up."  
"I need to stop playing this game with you. And putting money on it," Dean muttered, digging in his pocket for the promised twenty bucks.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't get it, the objective of the game for the Hunter (Defender) is to protect the Victim, and the Monster (Attacker) has to kill the Hunter and the Victim. Dean is not very good at being a Monster. Also, the monsters in this game are magically tamed.  
> THIS GAME NEEDS TO EXIST


End file.
